Belisarius and Justin Baenius
Belisarius and Justin are Imperial twins, born to a noble family and who now lead a rag-tag but close-knit bunch of mercenaries. Both are identical to each other in looks, but often differ in the way they handle situations. Belisarius is the sometimes irrational fighter, while Justin is the more level-headed thinker of the duo who has been learning magick from his Dunmer friend recently. Character Sheet - Belisarius Name: Belisarius Baenius Gender: Male Age: 34 Race: Imperial Birthsign: The Warrior Skills (in a nutshell): Blade, Spear, Marksmen, Medium armor, Block, Speechcraft, Horseback Riding/Fighting General Appearance: A stocky and muscular man of roughly 6'3" with broad, square shoulders and a solid build. Has light brown hair which is kept short and generally messy allowing his pearly-blue eyes to shine without being blocked by hair. He has a strong jawline and a somewhat prominent nose. His face is usually clean shaven but often he grows out a fine mustache which he will curl at its ends just for laughs most of the time. Weapons: Short, broad blade with modest pommel decoration. Though he doesn't carry them with him like his blade, he also uses spears and bows when needed. Armour/Clothing: Wears a chain hauberk like the rest of his troops augmented with bits of leather and cloth padded bits on the shoulders, legs and biceps. Also has an assortment of plain tunics and trousers as well as a set of nice clothes for the occasional fancy occasion. Personality: Definitely more abrasive then his twin brother, he is often prone to fits of anger which often cloud his judgement. He is starting to control his anger but he is also somewhat immature as well and people often think he is bi-polar as he enjoys trying out different personalities depending on the situation and his mood. He can be civilized but he prefers to leave that stuff to his brother and is more of a typical soldier who enjoys a night of bloodshed and then mead. He likes to intimidate people as well with his attitude and decent-sized build but is generally a nice, if somewhat abrasive, guy if someone gets to know him. Character Sheet - Justin Name: Justin Baenius Gender: Male Age: 34 Race: Imperial Birthsign: The Warrior Skills (in a nutshell): Blade, Spear, Marksmen, Medium armor, Block, Speechcraft, Horseback Riding/Fighting, Destruction, Alteration General Appearance: A stocky and muscular man of roughly 6'3" with broad, square shoulders and a solid build. Has light brown hair which is kept short and generally messy allowing his pearly-blue eyes to shine without being blocked by hair. He has a strong jawline and a somewhat prominent nose. His face is usually clean shaven but often he grows out a fine mustache which he will curl at its ends just for laughs most of the time. Weapons: A shorter blade made of silver then his brother but still broad and modestly decorated pommel. Though he doesn't carry them with him like his blade, he also uses spears and bows when needed and can also use destruction magicks almost like a battlemage. Armour/Clothing: Wears a chain hauberk like the rest of his troops augmented with bits of leather and cloth padded bits on the shoulders, legs and biceps. Also has an assortment of plain tunics and trousers as well as a set of nice clothes for the occasional fancy occasion. Personality: He is more subtle and mild-mannered then his twin brother and usually handles the more delicate situations and meetings as well as attending any fancy dinners they are invited to by clients. He often has to be a voice of calm to his brother and seems to be the only one who can tame the man when he truly flies into a rage. He seems to be incapable of being "mean" and has often been out-manipulated in meetings because of it but his calculating manner and calm facade also let him get the upper hand as well. His brother dislikes his love for magick but it has become a hobby for him for the last few years as he drifts further from the mundane side of battle into the magickal side of things. Brief History Before Knight, Sword and Sentinel The twins were born into a minor noble family in the Nibenay Bay. The family, though minor, had owned a fair bit of land as well as keeping on slaves since they were close to the Morrowind-Argonia border. It was as nobles that they learned fighting and horseback riding, as well as some finer points on war due to their interest in the subject. Both had led fights against bandits near their homes with slaves as their troops. Upon inheriting their parents land, they promptly sold it and all of its slaves then collected every bit of gold they had left and started the mercenary band they had dreamed about for so long. They started with Praxedes, another noble who sold her land and added the wealth to the pile. Starting small at only 200 soldiers, they found work tough to come by when they had to compete with the Fighters Guild or the Blackwood Company which was especially prevalent in their area around Bravil. Once the Oblivion Crisis began, their help was seemingly needed everywhere at once. They worked with a very rich, old wizard south of Cheydinhal for several months, defending a Gate he was studying and here they gained another 200 nobles who lived nearby and wanted in. From here, they went south to assist the Bravil militia in fighting off a pair of double Gates that had opened near their city. From the immediate area, they were joined by an influx of nobles who found militia work below their station. With 1000 recruits showing up during this time, they spent more time administrating them than organizing fighting of Daedra. Here they met the Hammerfell exile Vhosek with 400 Ra'Gada warriors and began accepting non-nobles on the exceptional level. For the rest of the Crisis, they remained in the south-eastern area of Cyrodiil, helping out border tribes of Argonians and crossing into southern Morrowind to help attack hostile Argonian tribes, showing their mindset of taking any job. Once the Crisis died down however, work did not. With the war in Hammerfell beginning, they decided to stay in the area that they gained their fame and split up into several smaller groups to tackle local issues. Their numbers grew to almost 3000 between the end of the Crisis and the time they left for Hammerfell. They did this only as work began to dry up but they now had a solid core of veterans to work around, mainly including the 400 earliest men and women as well as the 400 Ra'Gada of Vhosek. Upon entering Hammerfell, they resumed the split up approach to things as their large numbers were generally never needed in the small quarrels they worked on. It was in one fight that they met Dalvus and his mages, who were fighting for their employers ally. The Dunmer and his mixed-race bag of wizards joined the now 3500 strong group of "noble" mercenaries to share in the adventure as the whispers of a new war in Hammerfell swirled in the wind. Their Journey in Hammerfell The brothers arrived in Hammerfell shortly after the victory of the Yokudan Empire over the Legions. They worked modest amounts between the end of the War of the Wolves and the new conflict, mainly for local leaders helping to get things settled for the new regime. When they learned of a delegation going to Rihad, they immediately moved south again and began poking around for work should the war begin. When it did begin, they were almost immediately hired on by the Knights of the Nine for modest pay but a rather free rein of how they get their work done. As they marched north, they encountered a massacred camp of Confederation militia and no clue other than an inscribed skull as to who did the act. It was here that they met the strange, wild Dunmer, Faer Dalvas who had been lost in the wilds for a while. Belisarius and Justin let him accompany them (insisted in fact) and Belisarius has taken a liking to him as he remains with him now in the Cortens. At the Irk, they made a crossing and then decided to split up, with Belisarius staying behind at the Cortens to harass Yokudan supply lines while Justin went inland to begin destroying Gilane farmlands as per the Knights orders as well as to pursue their own personal goals. They have both seen fights now, with Belisarius being smacked around by the camel riders in a short but brutal skirmish near the Irk in which he lost a number of horses and men to the strangeness of the camels. Justin has made many forced and night marches to avoid detection and get his 1000 men to their destination, but was eventually attacked by disgruntled peasants after a few days of finally letting his men roam and pillage. Though the peasants were driven off, Justin took heavy losses and now seeks to make even greater haste to his destination where he hopes he can establish a strong position to begin his operations. Major Companions Praxedes Duoar (Imperial, Female, 32) One of the higher up and more trusted nobles of the group. She is incredibly small for a warrior at a measly 5'1" and 125 pounds but her body is muscular and thick. Her long chestnut hair seems to be perpetually tied in a pony-tail that falls to her shoulder blades. Her nose is bent and clearly previously broken and her eyes are small, squinty and watery-blue. Her jawline is slender and delicate and seem to even out her rugged appearance a little. Two scars run perpendicular each other from her right ear to her eye and from her right ear to her neck. her skin is dark tanned as well. Despite her size, even on a main battlefield she is a threat, wielding bow and short saber with skill as well as small metal buckler and a hard leather (almost like lamellar) chest protector. She is also a strong choice for stealth operations and has a knack for alchemy. She is another strong personality but she generally has her tempers in check. She often accompanies the brothers on diplomatic missions and job "interviews" as a strong presence in meetings. She highly enjoys the pleasures of the flesh, including sex, drugs and alcohol and enjoys all the things in life to their fullest. Being decent friends of the Baenius family, she shared their ambitions for becoming a strong mercenary force and sold her parents land as soon as the Twins inherited their own parents fortune. She's been there from the start and therefore is highly trusted and respected by everyone, including the Twins. Vhosek (Redguard, Male, 38) A fine example of the skilled warriors that are produced by the Ra'Gada race. He stands at an average 6 feet tall and is much more slender then the Twins with rounder shoulder and a thinner build but he is without a doubt stronger then them with long legs and wiry muscles. His head is clean shaven and tattooed with many runes and such. His eyes are a delicate brown to match his skin tone and his nose is flat and broad. He is highly skilled with spear and shield, bow and arrow and long sword on the battlefield and has a strong sense of strategy and politics. His spear is nine feet long and made of fine wood and tipped in silver. His shield is a medium sized round wooden shield, strapped to his left arm but easily removed to fight with his blade which is a fine falcata edged with silver as well, sensibly decorated and wears a fine scale hauberk. He is an outspoken personality with the ability to intimidate many with his cold stare but is by no means an unfriendly man, and is the first to join the drinking and gambling men in the mess hall (so to speak in a cave). He has a somewhat sick sense of humor and is a wild looter after a successful battle, sometimes having to be held in check by his peers. Honorable in battle but ruthless in looting as a victor, he is not the best person to lose to. Vhosek joined after the group had established himself, but still when they were a fledgling rag-tag bunch in eastern Cyrodiil and southern Cyrodiil. He is who began the group acceptance of those who are of un-noble birth but were still quite wealthy. He is well respected by all members and is held in high regard by the Twins. He often accompanies whoever Praxedes isn't going with and stands only behind her in rank of the army. Dalvus Llenim (Dunmer, Male, 138) A typical skinny mage type. Roughly 5'8" and though well toned from traveling, he is nowhere near as strong as his companions. His dirty white hair is long, unkempt and unstyled to fall down his back, almost to his tailbone though it is often tucked into his hood. His typical red eyes of a Dunmer are large and wide, giving away his curiosity in many things. His face is still youthful but weathered from travel and battle. He can wield a heavy steel mace with surprising skill with help from its enchanted "hardness" to deal good damage with little weight. His main power comes in the arcane however, nearly mastering the school on Conjuration and being highly proficient in Illusion magicks, whilst dabbling enough in destruction to protect himself. He robes are a navy blue color, with purple runes circling the bottom and the wrists. He is a soft spoken, mild tempered, group "punching bag" of a personality. He knows the jokes come in good fun but his companions often choose him as a target to unleash frustration in the from of insults which he lets roll of his shoulders. He is highly intelligent however and enjoys discussions with a certain Dremora who he favors to summon and has earned a shred of respect from the being. No matter how soft spoken he may seem, to anger him is to usually bring upon your demise at the hands of a Daedroth while you lie immobilized on the ground. He was another latecomer who also brought a magickal component to the mercenary group. He and 300 fellow wizards went West and took a small part in the Sentinel-Empire wars, before joining up with the Twins six months ago when the group first entered Hammerfell. Being the only magick users of the group, they are highly valued but each wields decent power in varying schools of magick. Dalvus is well respected by the Twins, and because of how fast he earned their trust, he is often hated by the others who sometimes think he charmed the two men into liking him. Category:Characters Category:The Knight, the Sword, and the Sentinel